wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Forgotten
This is the property of Sky. Do not touch please. This takes place during the War of Sandwing Succession, about 5 years in. Prologue On the continent of Pyrrhia, in the Kingdom of the Sea, there is a cove. It is hidden well, tucked away between boulders, the entrance covered in a sheet of hanging moss. The waters outside the cove are rough and filled with shards of rock, sea spray from the waves obscuring any hint of what may lie there. It is a cave in all respects but for the open side that leads into the endless ocean. The cove was discovered once and only once, long ago by two young dragonets. She was a Skywing, orphaned in the war and serious beyond her years. She had seen too much, learned too much and in the process she had forgotten how to be a dragonet. He was a Seawing, young and reckless. Spoiled rotten by his parents, who were highly associated with the royal family. He had never known loss or pain, had everything he could want. She did not deserve what life had given her. She knew that. Knew that life had dealt her a losing hand and she was going to play it the best she could. He deserved to lose something, but life just wasn't fair sometimes. He didn't care that others suffered while he lazed about. It simply didn't relate to him. Until one day it did. Chapter 1 Run Wings tucked in tight to avoid crashing into the thick trees. Not daring to fly for fear of being spotted, bright red against the green tree cover. Talons tripping on fallen logs, tail catching on branches behind her. Runrunrun She was not afraid of dying when they caught her. She was not afraid of the pain. Still, she didn't think she would enjoy it. The soldiers behind her were SandWings allied with Blister. At least, she reminded herself, there were no Seawings among them. The crashing behind her was fading slightly. She was losing them! Muttering a prayer to the moons, she staggered back against two boulders...and fell right in between them. No. No no no! She was stuck. Desperately trying to pull herself out, she soon realised that she could not go back the way she came. Her only chance was to wedge herself in the crack as tightly as she could, and hope they wouldn't see her. To her surprise, the crack behind her got wider and she fell through to land with a soft scrape on the sandy floor. A cave! A sheet of hanging moss was obscuring the entrance, and she didn't think any of them would be able to fit between the boulders anyway. Pressing her back to the wall, she tucked in her wings and waited as their talons thudded by. When at last they faded into the surrounding coastline, she released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and looked around her at last. For a cave, it was surprisingly well lit. The reason, she quickly discovered, was the side to her left, open the the sea. The last, dying light of the day reflected off the sea and filtered though vines and moss hanging from above. Behind her, the other three walls formed a rough semi-circle facing the sea. Come high tide, this cove must be at least partly underwater. She turned in a wide circle, feeling sand under her talons as she looked about. Moss crept down walls of black rock, glittering faintly red as the sunset reflected off shiny flecks in the stone. The sand under her talons was soft and white, almost as fine as dust. Chunks of black rock littered it, no doubt broken from the walls surounding, or from the boulders piled at the back. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Skydream7) Category:Genre (Tragedy)